


Bears Don't Eat Cake.

by SpySouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Domestic, Drabble, Love, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpySouda/pseuds/SpySouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamura wishes to cook his boyfriend a cake for their anniversary, except as it turns out, Monokuma isn't a huge fan of the baked good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears Don't Eat Cake.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate everything

"Three... two.... one.... finished!" Hanamura counted down as the oven sounded with a large beep. Putting on his black and white oven mitts, the chef opened the oven and released the sweet smell of a freshly baked cake, along with a wave of extreme heat.

"Hey, watch it!" Monokuma shouted from the other room. He was watching Hell's Kitchen on TV while drinking a margarita. "That's quite a loud sound, 'ya know! I almost missed Gordon Ramsey tell this pitiful little chef off, upupu..."

Hanamura rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, darling," he apologized. Monokuma sure loved watching Hell's Kitchen. Before the two of them had started dating, the bear had basically no interest in cooking TV shows. However, after the two of them got to together and Monokuma spent an increasingly large amount of time at Hanamura Restaurant, he had gotten fond of watching people cook. Thus, the bear had taken up watching shows about cooking in order to satisfy his cravings. Though the chef had been proud that his boyfriend had shown such an interest in his work, he had to admit that he was a little bit jealous. He was a chef, so Monokuma could have just watched him cook if he wanted to so badly! It was like the bear was in love with Gordon Ramsey and not him.

So, in order to bring attention back to him and to their anniversary, Hanamura had baked a cake. Though he was a chef, not a baker, he had several recipes up his sleeve in case the time ever came. His mother had taught him a very special recipe long ago, and while Hanamura had never tried it on his own without his mother there to help him, he decided to make this special cake for Monokuma. It was their anniversary, after all, and it had to be special.

While Monokuma distracted himself once more with the television, Hanamura went to decorating the cake. He pulled out several ingredients and began mixing them in three separate bowls. In one bowl, he placed black food coloring, in another he placed red, while in the last one he placed no food coloring at all. These were to be the frosting for the cake. After spending a while mixing and tiring out his poor hand, Hanamura began to ice the cake. He slathered one half of the cake in white icing and then the other in black. It had to be special for his boyfriend, and what better way to impress him than to make a cake out of the one thing his boyfriend loved most of all?

Carefully, Hanamura placed one black spot on the white half of the cake and then drew Monokuma's red eye on the black half. It was almost done, now all he needed to do was ice his smile onto the cake. With several careful movements, Hanamura perfectly replicated the bear's handsome grin onto the cake.

Huffing, Hanamura observed his work. It was perfect. The cake was an exact copy of his boyfriend's adorable face. There was no way that Monokuma wasn't going to love it!

"Monokuma, my darling love!" Hanamura called out. "I baked us something extra special!"

Monokuma put his margarita down and paused the TV. "Huuh? Did you?" he asked, curious. The bear put the remote down and then hopped off the couch, stumbling forward on short little legs. He pulled himself up on a stool in front of the cake, looking down upon it. "A cake? You baked us a cake?"

"Yes!" Hanamura responded. "I modeled it after you and used my mother's special recipe, just for our anniversary! I hope you didn't forget!"

Monokuma shook his head. "Sorry, Teruteru-kun, but you're forgetting something." The bear pointed to his face. "I'm a bear. Bears don't eat cake."

Oh, of course! How could he have been so stupid!? Hanamura chastised himself internally. There was no way a vicious bear would be interested in something like a cake. "That's right! I'm such an idiot!" cried Hanamura. "I should have cooked you a steak or something like that."

Monokuma waved his paw dismissively. "That's all right, Teruteru-kun. How about if we go to eat at your restaurant instead?" he asked. "I could order a big juicy steak, and you don't have to do the cooking! It's our anniversary, so we should enjoy it, upupupu."

The chef nodded in agreement. While he had wanted to do something special just for Monokuma, his boyfriend was right. It was his anniversary with Monokuma, so he should not be working too hard. The two of them should be out, enjoying a fancy dinner and not worrying about cooking or tv shows. His mom could always cook him some food. His mother was the best, after all.

The two of them set out to the Hanamura Restaurant and quickly sat down. It did not take long for Monokuma to decide that he wanted the meat on the bone, while Hanamura simply ordered a bowl of udon. While the restaurant was incredibly traditional in nature, there was no doubt that the atmosphere was incredibly romantic. Just staring into Monokuma's adorable little eyes made Hanamura's heart go as soft as butter. "Oh, Monokuma, this is the best anniversary ever," he sighed.

Monokuma laughed. "Upupu! I agree, Teruteru-kun~," he replied.

When the food came, Monokuma wasted no time. He wolfed down the piece of meat just as one would expect a bear would, tearing into it with his sharp teeth. Just seeing how happy Monokuma was with his food made Hanamura forget that his noodles were right in front of him! His heart filled with love for the bear, and it was pounding so fast that he felt like it could explode at any minute. How happy he was to be spending this time with Monokuma!

At the next table sat a white haired man and across from him a small pink bunny, presumably on a date. "Look how romantic they are, Usami!" the man commented. "Doesn't it just fill you with such hope!?"

Usami nodded in agreement. "I agree, Komaeda-kun!" she replied.

Curious, Komaeda turned towards the two of them. "You said it's your anniversary, right!?" he asked. He seemed quite interested. "How long have the two of you been together? You are just the perfect couple!" he gushed.

Hanamura smiled, looking to his lover. "One week!" he declared. "And it sure has been just a heavenly week! Isn't that right, Monokuma?"

But the bear did not respond. He was too busy eating. Well, either way, Hanamura was sure that the bear loved him just as much as he did! Right?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate everything (except terubearu). also i put zero effort into writing this.


End file.
